guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Suffering
That's odd, I was expecting to hear crowds of people complain that this was overpowered and/or plot a spike. Alt F Four 00:40, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :If you have that many hexes go RI/SB? — Skuld 02:28, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Shh. The cookie cutter PvP players seem to flock to anything that can do over 100 damage and try to make a spike. Alt F Four 01:03, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I did think this looked potent. Stack on degen hexes, then use this to finish them off. I wouldn't say it's too powerful though; it needs several hexes to do big damage, and it depending on how things go it could just end up benchwarming your elite slot. Arshay Duskbrow 01:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Yah, it is really conditional. It's like relying on mend ailment as a heal...--Life Infusion 19:55, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::At 16 Curses, you only need 4 hexes to trigger the full damage (140). Hexes anyone? Maybe Soul Barbs, Faintheartedness, Suffering and Parasitic Bond? --Curse You 0:58, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::This will seriously overpower SB/RI spikes (or variations thereof, like the Soul Promise build). Can even be used by necromancer secondaries during a SB/RI spike, still does huge damage. Finrod 02:35, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This is an elite signet. Compare to smite version one which is not an elite and can do 130 holy damage with the same recharge. :I take it you mean Signet of Mystic Wrath...now you point it out, I can smell a nerfbat...except the ench must be on you, so each guy would need to cast his own ench, most likely, whereas here we can have one guy SB/RI and hexing along with the others, then everyone else uses their signets...gg target... --Khoross 08:06, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Exactly the only thing going for Ravenous Gaze. After a couple Lifebanes, you'll only be doing half of what it could do. Ravenous, on the other hand, can be used to its full effect regardless of your opponent's health, assuming you find a way to sac yourself down. This isn't a bad skill, but I've never been too keen on those Necros that think dumping huge amounts of hexes on one foe is effective... DancingZombies 19:16, 22 November 2006 (CST) I dont see this as a pure spike skill. But think of a hex degen team that uses this as a secondary spike (get the enemy team down a bit, use on target of choice). --Xeeron 06:30, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desoloation mission. --Fyren 16:36, 29 October 2006 (CST) wow curse yourself , you just basicly called out almost all skills i been using with this elite. Ill add by saying even with this build that works nicely this skill still isnt too powerfull. I mean the max dmg 140, even tho its armor ignoring isnt that great any of the fire ele skills do dmg close to this, this is not even counting elite. :::comparing a necro skill to a fire ele elite is like comparing mending to healing breeze.for a curse based necro this skill can be quite nice for a elite slot.i put it in place of FoC and its great.--Domon Kasho 02:12, 13 January 2007 (CST) I been using this skill with great succes with the following build. Parastic bond, faintheartndess,shadow of fear,soul barbs,signet of sufering,isidous parasite, price of failure and mantra of inscriptions to lower the elites recharge.Its a very nice build and elite skill, but not to the point that i think it will be nerfed. --Durga Dido 14:18, 18 December 2006 (CST) Oh sorry i should have added , this was in AB, but the basic concept of the build is still there, throw soul barbs at start , and signet when you have a few hexes on them. --Durga Dido 14:20, 18 December 2006 (CST) Pretty much all you need to do is have 4 N/Me with mantra of inscriptions each use 1 spammable hex on the target then they can spike (Ether Phantom, Parasitic Bond, Faintheartedness and Conjure Phantasm are good examples) --Spark 17:20, 2 January 2007 (CST) ting is, do people want this skill that much? no. FoC is a far more powerful skill and needs only the one hex. The only upside to this skill is the 0 energy. ::Soqed Hozi:: :While I agree that a spike build using this has better options, the 0 energy is probably the least of the benefits this provides. Though you rely on hexes to deal the damage, the spike skill itself isn't a spell, meaning it gets around a lot of counter-abilities that could disrupt it. Trick is getting those hexes on the target before the anti-spell abilities start flying. Llava 03:49, 27 February 2007 (CST) The cap damage doesn't apply to bosses, just got hit with 222 damage from Nehmak the Unpleasant. Lonely Monk 08:19, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Canthan and Elonan bosses do double damage with their attacks and skills. — 130.58 (talk) 08:22, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::this skill is elite, why ? 18 August 2007 (CST) Better than Soul Barbs? I'm having a hard time visualizing this used alolngside soul barbs because it seems other hexes could do better. Rather, I think this hex is kinda like soul barbs, after the fact. instead of casting soul barbs and then casting the other hexes, you cast the nastier hexes first and then use this to get more "bang" out of your hexes. rather than dealing more damage, but spread out over time, you're dealing a lot of damage at once. In that sense, it's a much better version of soul barbs. Has anyone tried out a build like that, or is it mainly used alongside soul barbs? :Nah, this is shit. Better to go RI/SB if you want a hex build. 222.153.232.100 06:00, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::To a lesser extent, yeah this is pretty crappy =/ ::20s recharge for 140 damage? at the most? You'd be better of with Recurring Insecurity. --Shadowcrest 06:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::I tried this on multiple Mesmer Heroes with Symbolic Posture, Soul-Barbs, & Hexway spam ... and despite all that, it was still the Purest of Pure ultimate Shit. Signet of Corruption which isn't even an Elite is much better than this, and Discord is so far beyond it it's not even funny. ...needs to recharge faster & be made an Area or Nearby AoE. --'ilr' (27,Aug.'09)